


Stakeout

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Newly Human Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Pee, Piss, Watersports, pissing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Castiel and Dean talk about what gets people turned on and they finally talk about what has been happening between them.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> A little more watersports in this one than there was in the last one. These are getting really fun to write! Thanks for reading!

Stakeouts can have their ups and downs. If you are stuck with one person in the car for hours with nothing to do but keep watch, it can get very boring very quickly. If you have the right partner, though, it can be tolerable, even fun. Dean had experienced many a stakeout with his brother over the years. They could always chat about lots of stuff, but their disagreements on food and Sam’s toxic flatulence made for a more stressful experience. Dean had never been on a stakeout with Castiel, but it was proving to be one of the most interesting; and not because of their target.

“So what kinds of kinks are there?” Cas asked as he took a long sip from his water bottle.

Dean is glad he can be of help to Cas and his exploration of all things human, but it was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to stay calm, cool, and collected while answering his multitude of questions about the sex life of humans. The conversation had started off with a simple check-in with Cas about how he had been adjusting and had veered into a discussion on sexual interests due to a recent viewing of some old “Sex and the City” episodes by Cas on one of his many random binges.

“Oh, probably too many to list, really. There are some more common ones, but really, if you can think it, there is porn out there of it somewhere. Rule 34, ya know?”

“What is rule 34? What are the other 33 rules?”

“No, it is just this internet joke about porn. Don’t worry about it. Anyway…”

“So, what are some of the common ones?”

“Well, lots of sites will split everything up into race and age and gender like some sort of customizable character in a video game. You can also narrow it down by body part and the size of it. Whatever someone’s particular fantasy is, guaranteed there is a whole collection of videos to watch for it. Then you got your BDSM, your MILFs, there’s, ya know, anal and threesomes and watersports.”

“I am not familiar with most of those.”

“Oh, well, BDSM is about bondage, like tying people up, and there are roles that people take on, the dominate and the submissive and it has to do with power and control and vulnerability and lots of stuff. Plus a lot of times there is pain involved that is actually pleasurable to some people. It has a whole community and lots of rules and takes a lot of trust. And, well, MILFs stands for, umm, Mothers I’d Like to Fuck, which is, well, about older women. Anal is sorta self-explanatory. So are threesomes. And, uh, watersports has to do with, uh, pee…”

“There is a sex kink about urine?”

“Yeah, uh,” Dean begins but is interrupted as his phone rings. It’s Sam.

Castiel turns his attention back out to the apartment complex they are parked across from. He feels a little frustrated being interrupted by the call. He really felt like he was about to get some important information. While Cas has been grateful for all the help Sam and especially Dean have offered him, he still finds adjusting to being human quite daunting and confusing. He is starting to get a handle on the basic functions of his body and mind, but it is hard to tell what is normal and what is significant. It has been particularly confusing to figure out the nuances of sex and relationships. He feels lucky to have already spent so much time with the Winchesters because it gave him a leg-up on interacting with other humans in a casual capacity. However, Cas is still trying to figure out the significance of what happened between him and Dean in the showers a couple weeks ago. 

Cas knows that it was definitely not a normal interaction between two friends to “jerk off”, as Dean calls it, while in the same room and while talking to each other. But they didn’t see each other, or talk about each other, they just talked about what they were individually doing and Dean gave him some suggestions. What makes it more complicated, though, is that Cas knows he was more effected by Dean being there and hearing him than he would have been with someone else coaching him through masturbation. Since the “shower event”, as he has come to call it, Cas has tried masturbating a few more times. Each time he starts out as Dean suggested, with picturing something that turns him on. Cas has tried a lot of different images, but none are as instantly successful as picturing Dean. Especially when Cas pictures Dean urinating into the Jack Daniels bottle at the motel room from a month ago. Cas was surprised by how mesmerizing and erotic that looked. At the time, he couldn’t pull his eyes away and he realized afterwards that his penis was firmer and his breath was labored. Replaying that scene in his head later, when he was able to be alone and touch himself, brought on some of the best orgasms he has experienced in his short life as a human.

Cas had been worried that his fascination with Dean urinating was a strange and undesirable reaction. But hearing Dean say that there is a kink that involves urine is the first sign that he might just be normal, or at least not a complete creep.

Dean ends the call and turns to Cas as he turns over the engine, “Well, turns out he’s not our guy. Sam found some information in the lore that definitely means he couldn’t have been the thing that killed the victim. We can head back and get some sleep.”

“Oh, good,” Cas answers, almost disappointed that his alone time with Dean is going to end so quickly. But Cas realizes he still has a little time before they reach the motel to try to get the information he needs from Dean. As casually has he can muster, he says, “So, uh, what was it you were saying about that kink. What was it called? Waterplay?”

“Oh, you mean watersports?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. What is that one about?”

“Well, I guess it covers a whole bunch of stuff all involving pee.”

“How does pee become involved in sex?”

“Umm, I guess someone could just like watching someone else pee. Or two people could pee on each other. Or sometimes people drink it. People can try to hold it for a long time before letting it go, sometimes in their clothes. There is a lot of different ways it can get involved, probably.”

“Why do you think people get ‘turned on’ by these activities, Dean?”

“Probably because people pee out of the same area where the rest of sex tends to happen, so proximity plays a big role. Also, when you hold back your piss it uses some of the same muscles as when you have an orgasm, so that probably applies too. And then, well, there’s the pee itself, which is warm and wet. Both of those things are always good for sex. And, I guess the whole fact that it is coming out of your partner’s body is significant, just like cum, sorta,” Dean trails off.

“I can definitely attest to the muscles part. When I really had to urinate back at the motel that time, it felt so amazing when I finally got to go. Almost as good as when I had an orgasm.”

“Oh yeah, letting go when you’re desperate is one of the best feelings.”

They drive along in silence for a moment, getting ever closer to the motel and the loss of privacy. Castiel decides that he can’t leave his last questions unanswered and musters up the courage.

“Dean, can I talk to you about what happened in the shower a couple weeks ago?”

Dean waits a little longer than usual to answer, “Sure. Uh, what did you want to ask?”

“Well, I have been wondering if… if that counted as a sexual act? I mean, a sexual act between… you and me?”

Cas feels anxiety speed up his heart rate as Dean wordlessly pulls over into an empty parking lot, parks the Impala, and turns off the engine.

“Are you mad at me, Dean? I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“No, no, Cas. I’m not mad at you. I just… you surprised me and I wanted to make sure we could talk without me crashing Baby or something.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Right, so. Umm, you wanted to know if what we did in the shower counted as… us having sex?”

“Yes. You see, I know that masturbation is usually a private thing, but I saw on a list online that something called “mutual masturbation” is a way to be intimate with a partner. So, I wanted to know if what we did was considered… intimate… to you…” Cas looks nervously back and forth from Dean’s eyes to the dark dashboard of the car.

“Uh, it was certainly something I’ve never done before,” Dean admits with a chuckle.

“When you were picturing something in your head to turn you on, did you ever picture… uhh, did you ever picture me?” Cas asks, not daring to meet his best friend’s eyes.

“Well, you were definitely in my head at the time. Since I could hear you moaning and talking to me and all.”

“I was picturing you.” Cas forces out with the last of his waning courage, completely focused on his feet on the threadbare floor mat.

Dean was not prepared for this. Sure, he had been thinking about Cas none stop for the last two weeks. Sure, pretty much all of his sexual fantasies now starred a beautiful and dorky ex-angle. Sure, Dean has known that he was bisexual since middle school. But Dean was definitely not expecting for Cas, sweet, powerful, vulnerable, wonderful Cas to find him sexually attractive. Had Dean saved someone particularly important lately? Was he getting some kind of reward from the Universe? Because this kind of good shit did not happen to Dean. He would figure out which powerful being to thank later. For now, Dean just knew that he couldn’t stand to see Cas feel so anxious. And he definitely couldn’t let him think for a second that the feelings he was trying to express to Dean were not mutual. There was only one thing Dean wanted to do at that moment.

“Cas, can I…” Dean didn’t finish his question, because as soon as Cas heard his name he looked up and saw Dean leaning over to him along the bench seat. Cas’s eyes darted down to Dean’s lips before he too leaned forward and they met in the middle. The kiss was chaste and gentle. Just a meeting of lips, yet it made both men’s pulses quicken. Dean moved one of his hands up to cup the back of Cas’s head, pulling him a little closer. Dean tilted his head slightly to slot Cas’s bottom lip between his and sucked it lightly. Cas let out a quiet whimper and Dean pulled back to look at him.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, Dean. This is very okay.” Dean smiled brightly back at his best friend and brought them back together for another sweet kiss. Cas held on to Dean’s bicep, feeling if flex under his fingers. His mind was whirling with more questions and feelings, but he tried to ignore them all to let himself just experience what Dean was offering.

Dean pulled away again and slid his hand forward to smooth his thumb across Cas’s jawline. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Very much so,” Cas replied, a little out of breath.

“Tell me, Cas, what else would you enjoy?” Dean asks with a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth.

Castiel’s eyes go wide and he huffs out a breath. “I, uhh, I don’t know.”

“It seems like you might have a few ideas. It’s okay to tell me, Cas. You can tell me anything and I won’t judge you.”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

“Of course.”

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking a lot about the time we were in the motel about a month ago. When I woke up and was desperate to… to urinate. And you helped me and then you… you helped yourself too.”

“I’ve thought about that too.”

“Really?” Cas locks eyes with Dean and Dean smiles and rubs his thumb gently along Cas’s cheek.

“Oh yeah. Would you want to do something like that again?”

“Oh yes, Dean,” Cas replies, nodding his head in Dean’s hand. “But where? When?”

“Let me take care of that. But listen. We never have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. This is all new to you, so just take your time. I’m good with whatever you are ready for.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas replies as he beams at him.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean smiles back and lets his hand drop so he can scoot back over behind the wheel and start the engine.

Dean drives back to the motel where Sam is probably still researching on his laptop back in the room they are all sharing. Castiel feels a little disappointment sink in his stomach as he realizes he will have to wait to play with Dean until they are probably back at the bunker. When Dean parks and Cas gets out and starts heading to their room, Dean grabs his hand and leads him around to the back of the motel and off into the dark woods that go on for about 50 yards before the highway passes through. They end up about 20 yards into the woods, making it very difficult to see the back of the motel. Dean pulls Cas close to him and their sides line up from shoulder to hip, giving off heat and making Cas ache for even more contact. Cas is about to pull Dean to himself, but then he hesitates. 

That’s when the reality that he has no idea what he is doing hits Cas like a ton of bricks. He doesn’t know how to touch Dean or turn him on. Cas just figured out how to touch himself two weeks ago, and it is still slow going. He starts to sweat in a mild panic until he looks up at Dean’s face and remembers what Dean told him.

Cas takes a calming breath and leans over to Dean’s ear to whisper, “I would like to try something.”

“Tell me,” Dean lets out in a hushed moan.

“I would like to watch you… pee again. While I am peeing as well.”

“We can definitely do that,” Dean says with quiet enthusiasm and squeezes Cas’s hands before he lets it go.

Dean unbuckles his belt and opens the fly of his jeans. Dean is starting to reach into his underwear before Cas realizes he should probably be doing the same. He quickly catches up and pulls his cock free from his slacks.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Dean asks, his own cock cupped in his hand directed towards the tree in front of them.

“I… I think I want to wait until I’m ready for that.”

“Okay. Just let me know,” Dean says with a smirk and a wink and he turns his face down toward his cock where he tugs it gently a few times before Cas can see a small trickle quickly turn into a full stream.

Cas just watches for a second or two before his own dick is inspired to join in. As soon as his stream starts Cas is so happy he asked to do this. Watching Dean’s cock spray against the rough wood of the tree trunk while he gets to feel his own relief drain out of him is amazingly satisfying and arousing. Their streams splash and soak down the trunk as they both watch the flow from the other’s cock gush out of the tip. Cas wishes that they had waited until he felt more desperate, but maybe they can try that next time. For now, he is just enjoying the sight of Dean emptying himself against a tree in the woods. As Cas’s stream weakens, he feels his cock begin to thicken. He watches Dean finish, but not put his cock away. Instead he begins to lightly stroke the shaft from the base to just under the head. It could be to get out the last few drops, but Cas can see Dean’s cock is also starting to grow, and it causes his own excitement to intensify.

“Is this okay? We can go inside now, if you want to,” Dean says, hand still around his now hardening shaft.

“No,” Cas breathes, hand moving more firmly over his own member. “I… I want to… see what happens next.”

“Okay, baby.”

Cas mimics Dean’s movements, stroking at the same pace over his hard dick. Massaging over the head every few pulls. Feeling the slippery precum coat his hand and aide in the slide back down over the shaft.

The two men begin to pant, quickening their pace. Cas looks up to catch Dean’s gaze and lets out a moan. His pleasure ramps up and he places his free hand against the tree to help hold himself up against his weakening knees.

“Oh God, Cas. You look amazing like this,” Dean says before groaning as his rubs his palm over the head of his cock.

“I want to see you when you climax,” Cas responds, trying to keep his eyes open as his pleasure spikes.

“Yes. I’m so close. Are you with me Cas?”

“I’m close. I’m close. Show me, Dean,” Cas pants.

Dean lets out a groan and leans his head back as his dick twitches and pushes out shot after shot of hot, white cum. Cas gasps as his orgasm punches through his pelvis and his cock erupts against the trunk of their sodden tree.

The men stand there, leaning against the tree, catching their breath. Finally, Dean pulls his outer flannel shirt off and uses it to wipe off his hand before passing it over to Cas to do the same. When they are both put back together and their pants are redone, Dean puts his hand on Cas’s hip and leans over to gently brush his lips over the spent ex-angle.

“Thank you, Dean. I would like to do something like that again.”

“You better!” Dean jokes before pecking his lips one more time before they head back to the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have them together the real fun begins! I have about 10 general ideas for other installments and encounters. Any suggestions or requests are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
